HIV-1 Env is a primary target for antibodies elicited during infection. Although a small number of infected individuals elicit broadly neutralizing antibodies, the bulk of humoral response consists of antibodies that do not neutralize or do so with limited breadth but may effect protection through Fc receptor-dependent processes, such as antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC). Understanding these non-neutralizing responses is an important aspect in elucidating the complete spectrum of immune response against HIV-1 infection. With this report we provide the first atomic level definition of non-neutralizing CD4-induced epitopes in the N-terminal region of the HIV-1 gp120 (A32-like epitopes). Further, our studies point toward the dominant role of precise epitope targeting and mode of antibody attachment in ADCC responses even when largely overlapping epitopes are involved. Such information provides key insights into the mechanisms of Fc-mediated antibody function to HIV-1 and helps understand the outcome of vaccine trials based on humoral immunity.